


That Doesn’t Go There!

by 0519713



Series: The Medbay Chronicles [1]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: D/s, DARK!Ratchet, Dubious Consent, M/M, Medical Device, Medical Kink, Restraints, Sitcky, Sounding, sub!Optimus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 17:06:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0519713/pseuds/0519713
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Optimus Prime goes in for routine maintenance. The procedures Ratchet performs become anything but routine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Doesn’t Go There!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Prompt fill from tfanonkink. As such PLEASE READ THE TAGS!
> 
>  
> 
> _REQ: G1 or Bayverse, Any/Any, Sticky, Urethral Insertion, D/s, possible bondage, possible non-con  
>  Okay, so, as much as it shames me to say it, this anon's secret kink is having something inserted into the shaft of penis, via the urethra. There is just something so beautifully hot to that sort of complete domination of someone. Mech A thinks so too, and decides that he wants to do it to his partner--even if his partner might not agree so much._
> 
>  
> 
> _So, let's go the sticky route and have it done to the mech of your choice. Absolutely anything goes here, from toys that are actually designed to go into the urethra-equivalent to objects that are very much not. Non-con and dub-con are totally okay, severe damage is also okay! (In fact, if the objects are oversized and Not Supposed To Go In There, I would be damned disappointed if there wasn't some damage!) Any level of bondage is also a huge plus. (I don't know any guy who wouldn't have to be tied down to let someone stick something down into the shaft of his penis after all.)_
> 
>  
> 
> _And I say mechs here, but having a femme involved would be just as amazing and hot._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _You have some pretty free reign anons! Please, dazzle me! :D_
> 
>  
> 
> _tl;dr: Mech A puts something down the hole in the end of Mech B's spike and gets off on it._

Ratchet organized the tray of tools he had set aside for the day. It had been far too long since he had his team members in his Medbay for full checkups as opposed to the patch jobs he had to do after battle. With the lull in Decepticon activity, the timing was perfect. The medic nodded to himself and hid the smile that was threatening to cross his face plates. Their new base of operations had benefited them all in so many ways, him in ways he did not fully express. He now had his own separate Medbay that could be locked down to prevent access. He claimed it was for safety purposes, but really he just liked his privacy. 

Checking over a mental list he had prepared, Ratchet pulled up the medical file for his first patient. His vents stalled when he realized that a mistake had been made in the scheduling. Ironhide was supposed to be first, Ironhide was always first. The reasons Ratchet gave usually related to the fact that their Weapons Specialist had more holes blasted into him than a target dummy. However, the truth was that Ironhide was the only one that knew about the Medics darker side. 

Ratchet usually used Ironhide’s exams to get his desires dealt with so that he could focus on being professional with the others. He narrowed his optics as he rechecked the schedule, somehow Ironhide had managed to be fourth on the list, not first. If that was not bad enough, his first patient was their leader. The Medic rubbed his face plates slowly. This was going to be a very long month.

==

Optimus paused in front of the doors to their Medbay. While he was not a fan of full checkups, he understood they had to be completed to ensure the health of himself and his fellow Autobots. It was one of the reasons he moved his own name to the top of the list. He had to show the others there was nothing to fear from these exams. Plus he simply wanted to get it over with and move on. It was not that he did not trust their medic, quite the contrary, it was other things that disturbed him.

The large mech shuddered as he thought of the last time he had a full medical scan. It was before he had left Cybertron and the acting medic had not been one he had been quite so close to. Somehow, he had managed to remain off Ratchets table for extended periods of time, usually shuffling those who were far more injured than himself to the front of the queue. Keeping himself free from excessive poking and prodding for quite some time.

Now the time had come, and here he was. The leader of the Autobots, and he was standing frozen in front of the Medbay doors like a human child afraid of his first visit to the doctor’s office. Optimus steeled his nerves and invented slowly. He was The Prime, there was nothing to fear from this exam or from Ratchet. He trusted their medic explicitly. Clearly he was just over reacting.

==

Ratchet waited for their Prime to step into the Medbay. He had pushed his dark mood aside and forced himself to focus on the task at hand. Turning around he watched, waiting for the doors to open, and he continued to wait. Ratchet checked his internal chronometer and noted the amount of time that passed as Optimus stood outside the doors. They were coded unlocked, that should have been clear to see, and yet still more time passed.

The Medic was beginning to wonder if he was going to have to step out and retrieve their Prime himself. Just as he was taking a step towards the door himself it opened and in stepped Optimus. Ratchet looked their leader over a couple of times. Though Optimus seemed to be putting on his usual front of detached aloofness, Ratchet could almost feel the nervous energy coming off him in waves.

“Don’t worry Prime, I will make this as quick and painless as possible.” Ratchet said as he gestured over to the medical berth he had built to accommodate mechs of all sizes. 

He watched as Optimus slowly climbed up onto the berth without so much as a word. Ratchet quirked an optical ridge at their leader, but received no response or acknowledgement of his unspoken question. He had seen Prime exhibit almost every mood an emotion their species could display, however, this level of apprehension was new. It took all of the Medics control to suppress the pleasurable shudder that coursed through his circuits as he took in the site of their leader laying on the medical berth looking so nervous. 

Ratchet had never really thought of the Prime in that way, none of them did really. He was their leader and a Prime. Untouchable, unattainable, and completely desirable in this almost perfect moment. He had to start talking just to keep his processor from going places it shouldn’t

“Alright I will start with a full scan to map against your past scans and we will go from there.” Ratchet commented not expecting any response from his patient.

==

To his credit Optimus was the perfect patient. He did everything he was asked without comment or complaint. He moved his form to accommodate the numerous scans, as he was simply too large to get all in one go. He remained still when he was asked to be still, he did not squirm nor flinch. He held his reactions completely within himself. In his own mind he was the model patient.

So preoccupied with being overly cooperative, he missed all of the subtle clues that something was amiss. He did not notice the stiffness in Ratchets movements, nor the controlled expression that was forced onto the medics face. The Prime was far too busy trying not to react to every movement, every touch, that he missed things he never would have otherwise.

Optimus startled, jerking back in the medical berth when his interface panel was tapped. He looked at Ratchet, confusion showing in his optics. He had been cooperative, yet silent through the entire exam. His voice hit a deeper register as he spoke.

“Is… this necessary?” Hesitation clear in the Primes voice as he spoke. 

Even to his own ears the question seemed wrong. He was a Prime, he did not show fear or hesitation and yet there it was clear as day. He voice resonated with it. He tilted his head as Ratchet huffed with what he assumed was frustration.

==

“This is a full exam Prime.” Ratchet stated quickly and clearly, hoping his arousal was not evident in his voice.

Technically he really only needed to perform a cursory check of the interface equipment for the exam to be complete. Yet something about touching Prime in this way almost set his circuits on fire. He knew he had to keep his arousal pushed down, far down, but it was becoming more and more difficult.  
Seeing how apprehensive their leader had become, Ratchet almost felt guilty. However, almost was not enough to deter him. He would have to seek Ironhide out later for some decidedly rough interfacing, of that he was sure. For now though, he just had to keep himself in check long enough to get through this though there was a part of him that did not want it to end too quickly.

“Open up.” Ratchet ordered as he tapped the nervous Prime’s interface panel again. 

It struck the Medic suddenly how odd it was for him to be giving such an order. Though more than anyone, he was of the authority to boss the boss around as it were. Regardless of rank, Ratchet’s orders trumped all when it came to medical matters. He tilted his head at Optimus as he waited for their leader to comply.

“It was not a suggestion Optimus…I can wait here all day if I have to…” The Medic could hear the change in his own tone even if his patient could not.

His eyes darted down to the restraints dangling off the side of the berth. They were there more as a formality really. It was not often that he was required to strap one of his patients down. Of course, since this Medbay was so new, he really had not had a chance to test them. He wondered if they were strong enough to hold their Prime.

==

Optimus invented quickly and stared at Ratchet for several long moments. He was aware what a full exam entailed and yet he could not bring himself to let his interface panel open. He had been so focused on being the perfect patient that this part of the exam snuck up on him, it was the one part of the exam he had hoped to avoid. 

“Ratchet… really… there are duties I should attend to.” Optimus started as he began to create a list of important things he could use as an excuse to escape.

He was so preoccupied with trying to find ways out of this part of the exam that he missed Ratchet’s no nonsense “I’m the one in charge now” Tone. It was not one that Prime had to hear often. Usually it was one of the younger mechs that earned the Medics ire, and not himself. 

Optimus lifted his gaze as he started to scoot slightly towards the edge of the table, while he managed to miss the tone in Ratchets voice, he did not miss the look in the medics optics. He also didn’t miss the fact that Ratchet’s gaze shifted off of him and to the side of the table.

The Prime risked a look down, following the Medics gaze, and he wished he hadn’t. His breathing cycled to a full stop as he saw the medical restraints dangling off the side of the table. 

“Ratchet… this is … quite unnecessary…” Optimus stated, his vocals raising a couple of octaves.  
==

Ratchet could hear the borderline fear in their leader’s voice. The way Prime’s optics darted to the restraints, the subtle shaking of the larger mech’s frame. Oh yes, this would serve his fantasies well for quite some time, but for now, he had to be the proper caring medic.

“Now Optimus… it is not as bad as all that… but… I am afraid if you don’t cooperate, I really won’t have much choice.” Ratchet said, his voice a little too calm, too pleasant.

Of course he was not going to wait for Prime to respond. He did not want to miss this chance. He was not as quick as Bumblebee on the battlefield, but in his own domain he moved with speed. Soon he had their Prime strapped down tightly to the table, enjoying the protesting groan the new restraints made as those bonds were tested.

It was difficult to keep the desire pushed down, but he needed for their leader to continue to think this was all necessary for the exam. It was, of course it was, it had to be. Ratchet was an Autobot, he would never do anything subversive, especially not to their leader. No, this was required to assure the health of his teammate. Of course it was. 

==

Optimus struggled against the bonds, though only lightly. He would have cooperated. Was this really necessary? His venting cycled quickly, too quickly. If he vocalized, would his panic be evident? Prime looked up at Ratchet, almost desperately.

“Ratchet…this is not… required…” It was there, the panic in his voice was there.

Powering down his optics for just a few moments, he tried to force calm on himself. This was a trusted member of his team. Not someone that would intentionally bring him harm. He felt the tap on his interface panel again, this time it was more demanding. 

There were few things in existence that could bring fear to the surface for him, this was one of them. Beyond simple medical requirements, Optimus had a hidden fear of medical devices and procedures. Anything beyond a normal repair made him uneasy. The restraints were not helping, as they made him feel trapped and almost helpless. 

“..please…” His voice sounded small, even in his own audials.

==

Ratchet paused, he had to. Never in all his time at Prime’s side, did he ever hear that level of fear in his leader’s voice. Guilt washed over him at his own enjoyment of this. A quick scan of Prime’s medical history revealed nothing that would hint at what would make him so afraid. Still something had to be there. 

“I am not here to hurt you, don’t you trust me?” Ratchet asked.

Yes, there was a part of him, a dark part of him, that was enjoying this. However, a stronger part of him really did not want to bring true harm to their leader. He huffed again as he looked down at his quivering and oddly submissive patient. It was a very odd turn of events.

“Optimus…you can trust me… I am your friend.. now.. open.” The last word was said clearly as a command.

Surprisingly enough Ratchet did not have to force the panel open himself. The quiet snikt that seemed to echo through the all too quiet room was testimony enough that Optimus, for his part, had finally obeyed.

“See, that wasn’t so difficult, now was it?” The medic stated his voice smooth.

==

Logically Optimus knew he was being ridiculous, of course logic did not really enter into his state of mind at the moment. He heard and understood the medic’s words. Did he trust Ratchet, of course he did. Why was he fighting so hard, it was not like he was strapped to a table being tortured by a Decepticon. This was Ratchet, a friend.

He shivered as the cold air of the Medbay caressed over his rarely used interface equipment. He kept his optics shut off, not sure he wanted to actually watch what was happening. Though he startled when he felt a gentle caress on his thigh. He was sure that was somewhere on the border of being unprofessional, still maybe Ratchet only did it to calm him. It seemed to be working as he felt his body relax slightly under the soft touches. 

His venting stopped completely again, when those same soft touches slowly explored his interface equipment. His spike twitched in response to the touch, without his explicit command to do so. He frowned slightly worrying what it could mean that a simple medical exam was enough to cause tendrils of arousal to course through him.

Optimus wondered how much more of this was going to be required before he was given a hopefully clean bill of health. Surely Ratchet did not need to spend this much time handling his spike. Unless, something was wrong perhaps? Taking a risk Optimus powered his optics back on and looked at his Medic. For once Ratchets expression was completely unreadable, and Optimus was not really sure what to make of it.

==

Ratchet should not have been surprised by the sight of his leader’s equipment. It was clean, almost shiny as if it had never been used. Not once since joining this team had he known Prime to engage in interface activities, of course that did not mean nothing happened it just meant he was not aware of it.

He handled the Primes spike with almost reverent care. He was so caught up with keeping his arousal in check that he missed Prime’s optics powering back on, and the worried confused look that was being cast his way. Ratchet simply could not stop himself from stroking the spike in his hands slowly, which was part of his fascination. Even unaroused, Prime’s spike was large enough to require two hands to manipulate it. 

Ratchet glanced up and managed, only barely, not to smirk. He watched as the fear and concern changed to confused arousal on Prime’s face. He searched his processors for a decent excuse, something that would allow him to continue this “exam” taking it, much farther than his original intentions.

“From the look of things.” Ratchet tilted his head at Primes spike. “You do not use your equipment often. I am just testing its functionality, verifying that everything is ok.” Ratchet kept his voice smooth, gentle, and relaxing.

He knew that nothing more than a cursory glance was usually required. Maybe a few touches to ensure the sensors all functioned. What he was doing was far beyond what was required medically, and he only hoped Optimus was ignorant of that fact. 

==

Optimus could only nod at his Chief Medical Officer as his spike was handled so delicately. It took effort but he managed to keep his venting under control, however, his body seemed to have developed a mind of its own. Well specific parts of his body had at least. 

Prime watched in embarrassment as his spike extended fully in his Medics hands. He wondered if it happened to quickly, should it be harder to arouse him he wondered. If he were human he was sure he would be turning various shades of color to indicate his level of embarrassment. As he was not, all he could do was fidget helplessly in the bonds.

“..am I… damaged?” His voice was quiet, he really only asked because the silence was driving him mad.

While the concern would seem legitimate, at the same time, he really could not think of any point in time where he could have damaged this particular area of his frame. Still, he was no medic, so he could never be too sure. He had become rough the last time he pleasured himself, perhaps he cause damage that he had no way of being aware of.  
==

Ratchet noted the concern in their leader’s voice. He glanced down at the spike in his hands. Technically he could lie and say yes, which would allow him more time to explore. However, he knew that answer might bring panic along with it. Instead he kept his tone clinical, neutral as possible.

“Not that I can see yet, but further examination will be required. I see nothing in your records indicating you have ever been fully examined.” Ratchet said with forced professionalism.

The medic stroked the fully extended spike a few more times, before releasing it. Noting with a hidden smirk at how aroused Prime had become. He moved over to where his tools lay and gently stroked them. His optics fell on a clear tube with a sensor node at the end. He had never tried this with anyone other than Ironhide, he wonder what their leaders reaction would be to this level of invasion.

Ratchet pushed the tray with his tools closer to the medical berth, noting the hitch in Prime’s vents as his optics gazed fearfully at the tools. He knew that fear could quickly turn to panic if he didn’t react fast. He grasped his Prime’s spike in his hands again, letting his fingers tease across the tip a bit. Carefully watching their leaders face as he did.

==

It took everything Optimus had not to react to being stroked, or to keep from letting forth a frustrated whine as his spike was released. He never really thought of Ratchet in that way, and now all he could think about was how gently his spike had been handled and how good it had felt. 

Those good feelings quickly vanished as his Optics fell on the medical tools that Ratchet had wheeled over. He had no idea what any of them were for, but his imagination spared no time in flashing images of almost ridiculous horror across his processor.

Optimus invented sharply as he forced himself to calm down. Yes he was restrained, and yes some of those instruments looked rather dubious in nature. However, he was in the hands of his trusted medic and Primus be damned if he was going to let himself break down like a sparkling now.

Of course that sudden burst of fear was replaced with confused arousal as his spike was stroked again. The instruments were all but forgotten as the medic’s hands played over the sensitive nodes that rarely got any attention. His hips thrust forward as the overly sensitive tip of his spike was teased gently. If he was capable of thinking straight, everything about this situation would seem wrong to him. Somehow, he managed to forget that he was bound to a table, and somehow he managed to overlook that his medic was stroking his spike in a very non-professional manner. Still, he could not ignore his own arousal at this situation and he felt almost embarrassed at how easy it was for him to get this worked up.

Halfway through a deep groan Optimus cut his vocalizer and looked at Ratchet. He knew he wasn’t supposed to be enjoying this, and he worried what his subordinate and friend would think of it. He turned his gaze submissively to Ratchet, fearing the look he might get in return. 

==

The groan of arousal and the submissive look on Prime’s face was almost Ratchets undoing. He only barely kept his own arousal under the hood so to speak. It was more of a turn on for him when they enjoyed it, but it wasn’t required. Of course, he had never had someone like Optimus in this position before either, so it was new territory.

He looked at Prime, forcing a gentle smile on his face. Trying to calm the nerves of his patient, as he really did need him relaxed for this next part of the “exam”. His stroking slowed to a stop as he patted Prime’s thigh gently in a comforting manner.

“Now Optimus… it’s a perfectly natural reaction. Now I need you to relax and this won’t hurt.” Ratchet knew it was a lie even as he said it. However, he hoped it would not be too painful for their Prime.

Lifting the clear tube he began to spread medical grade lubricant all over it. Placing a generous glob along the sensor node at the end. He repeated the process lubing up Prime’s spike as well, making sure the tip was nice and slick. He used his dexterous fingers to spread the tip, widening the opening at the end of his Prime’s large spike as he lowered the tube slowly. 

He could feel the mech tensing beneath his grip, hear the sharp cycling of air through vents. Only many long years of practice kept his optics from dimming with pleasure as he took in the reactions.

==

“Ratchet?” Prime’s voice was laced with building panic as his optics flicked between the instrument in Ratchet’s hands and his own spike.

He was an intelligent mech and he knew what was about to happen. There was only one logical conclusion to this. There was really only one place that tube could go. Lack of medical experience aside, he was pretty sure that you were not supposed to place objects of any kind in that particular location.”

“…stop.. please… stop…” His voice was quiet to his own audials. Though he was pleased when the medic froze and looked at him. 

He looked back, the pleading still in his eyes, though he was no longer speaking. Yes he was a Prime, he was fierce in battle, but this was his spike and that did not go there!

==  
“Optimus… please… this is necessary.” Ratchet lied. “This is a sensory tube, they are used frequently to determine damage by being inserted into small openings.” That of course was the truth. The best lies always had a nugget of truth to them.

“I promise, I will be gentle. I need to make sure your internal sensors are all functioning. Now, may I continue?” Ratchet knew he would keep going, even if Optimus told him to stop. 

There was no way he could stop now. He could feel his own spike throbbing incessantly behind his panel. He was sure he could overload without ever touching his own body, if he could just finish this. The idea of being the first, the only, to touch Prime in such a way was intoxicating.

==

Optimus took in everything Ratchet said, he was far to engrossed in his own thoughts and feelings to be able to pick up on the medic’s aroused state. His optics were glued to the device in Ratchets hand. He heard the words, processed their meanings, but still could not shake the feeling that something was not right. 

He tilted his head up and looked at Ratchet. He nodded, agreeing to the procedure. It was a slight nod, though all he could muster. His battle mask snapped into place as he braced himself for what was to come. He tugged at the restraints, not meaning to fight, but unable to hold his arms still. 

==

Ratchet wasted no time. The appearance of the battle mask was not lost on him. He had hoped to be able to see his Prime’s face, but it would have to do. He found the battle mask sexy in its own way, though he would never vocalize that thought.

“Just relax Optimus… Just…Relax.” His tone was more commanding than he had intended, and the barest hint of his arousal seeped into it.

Biting back a groan, he slid the tube into the small opening of Prime’s spike. Slowly, gently, he fed the tube in. Due to the size of the spike, the opening was larger as well. There would not be a painful stretch, not with this instrument at least. His own spike throbbed in his panel as he imagined what the sensation must be like for Optimus.

It took only moments to feed a good length of the tube down to the base of Prime’s spike. Ratchet glanced at Optimus, his expression carefully controlled. “You need to cycle your air, you are going to overheat.” 

==

Optimus had not even realized his venting had halted. He was so absorbed in what was happening that he had missed his core temperature rising. He invented deeply as he tried to cool off his quickly overheating systems. While his arms tugged at the restraints, his lower half remained perfectly still. He had expected pain, blinding pain, what he was feeling was not that.

“Ra…Ratchet?” Optimus queried, his voice hitting a higher register.

This was supposed to be painful, he was not feeling pain. His spike throbbed, and he could feel the device inside of him. It felt like it was touching deeper than he logically knew it could. It was uncomfortable, but where was the pain?

==

Ratchet tried to sooth his confused leader, pushing his own desires down farther unless things go too far too fast. The hand stabilizing Prime’s spike squeezed ever so gently as he pulled the tube slowly up a bit, then pushed it back down. The sensor at the end of the tube met with a bit of resistance, and it was all the medic could do to keep his hands from shaking.

“Everything is ok Optimus, is there too much pain? This gel should have a numbing effect.” Again he lied, he deliberately chose not to use that particular lubrication for this procedure. “If you need me to stop the exam, we can try again another day.” Part of him hoped that Optimus would refuse, but part of him, yes part of him wanted this to happen again.

Ratchet pushed gently on the tube, letting the sensor nub rub against the resistance in Prime’s spike. Oh how he didn’t want this slow torture to stop. His own spike was throbbing almost painfully, desperate to be touched. His processors flicked across images that made him shudder ever so slightly. This would feed his fantasies for a very, very long time indeed.

==

The squeeze on his spike made Optimus shudder and gasp. That was certainly a different sensation. He pulled harder at the restraints, part of him fighting what was happening, and part of him fighting his own building arousal. This was a medical procedure, a strange and uncomfortable one, how could he possibly be aroused by this.

He stared at Ratchet, desperation in his optics. Yes he wanted this to end, but he couldn’t tell the medic to stop, and the idea of it happening again unnerved him slightly.

“don’t… don’t stop… complete your… examination.” Optimus stated, his voice dropping back into its lower registers, though it was clearly strained. 

==  
Pure unfiltered arousal coursed through Ratchet as Optimus spoke. His spike throbbed hard, hitting against his panel with a muddled thunk. His body shuddered slightly and his optics dimmed. He tried so hard to hide his reactions, so hard. It was all too much for him. He could not resist the sound of Prime’s voice, the desperation in his leader’s optics.

“You are being such a good patient Optimus, such a… very good patient.” Ratchet crooned his voice heavy with lust.

He pulled the tube slowly up to the tip of Prime’s spike, and pushed it all the way down to the base. He was beyond being able to pretend this was part of the exam. He knew there would be repercussions to his actions, but in this moment he had stopped caring. 

==

Optimus could never have predicted this turn of events if he had tried. What started as a normal medical exam had turned into something else entirely. He took in the appearance of his Medic, shaking with arousal. This was a side of Ratchet he never knew even existed. The low crooning voice, darkened optics, and slight smirk were both terrifying and arousing.

Prime knew with an order he could stop this, couldn’t he? He tested the bonds pulling at them. Still afraid to move his lower half lest the strange tingling pleasure turn to pain. Did he want to stop this? Prime tugged even harder at the restraints, hearing them groan as he applied intentional strength to his struggles. 

He smiled behind his battle mask, he could break free. The smile faded as he looked at his spike in his Medic’s hands. Of course, he could break his arms free, what would happen when he moved his lower half. 

“Ratchet.” His voice was commanding, but he wasn’t sure how to finish that sentence.

==

Ratchet saw the look of realization in Prime’s optics, he heard the restraints protesting and the command in his leaders voice. He simply could not stop, would not stop. An order had yet to be issued, he still had time.

He moved his hand stroking slowly, but firmly at his Primes spike as he moved the tube gently within the opening. Pulling and pushing softly, bringing it to the tip, then down to the base again. His hands alternated movements, pulling the sensation out of synch to make it more intense.

When he spoke his voice was deep, with a hint of command to his own tone. “Yes Optimus?”

Though the “would you like me to stop” was unspoken, it was there. Even clouded by arousal, Ratchet knew he could force himself to stop this if ordered to, at least he hoped he could. The medic didn’t like to think too much on how quickly this side of him managed to surface. 

==

Optimus groaned, his voice deep and needy as his hips thrust upwards into the medics grip. The lube had spread itself across his spike, and the combination of sensations was almost too much for him. His processors knew this was wrong, that he should be reprimanding Ratchet. Instead his body was encouraging him.

Nothing had ever felt quite like this. It was an almost pain type of pleasure, unusual and new to him. He pulled harder against the restraints, only this time it was not in an attempt to escape, but because he wanted more. More what, he wasn’t sure, he just knew he needed more. He could feel the overload building and some part of him wanted it.

“Ratchet.” His voice was commanding, but filled with lust. “…continue.” He all but ordered.

He pushed the feeling of embarrassment at enjoying this treatment aside and thrust into his medics skillful hands. Reprimands could come later, he needed release now!

==

Ratchet watched the change in their leader, his optics brightening. He was shocked really. In all his years he would never have guessed that Optimus would get off on this kind of treatment. It made it all so much better. He really did prefer his partners to be willing, though he liked a bit of a struggle. 

He nodded looking Optimus in the eyes. This was an order he was more than happy to take. Though really it was interesting that Optimus was trying to give him orders while strapped to a medical berth with a sensor tube shoved down his spike. Still, Ratchet had been party to weirder things. 

His hand moved faster on Prime’s spike, his own spike throbbing in time with the strokes. He swirled the tube around, stretching the small opening even more. The medic was rewarded with louder, more desperate groans. 

His own need was burning in his processor and he felt himself right on the edge of an overload. He pulled the tube out of Primes spike quickly and stroked it with both hands, his finger teasing at the newly stretched opening. 

Ratchet groaned feeling fluid leak from his spike as he watched Optimus buck and writhe under his ministrations. With the tube removed, Prime moved a bit more erratically. Ratchet could tell his Prime was close to release. The deep moans coursing over the medic, and almost shorting him out. This was all far too good to be really happening, and yet, it was.

The medic pushed a single digit into the opening of Prime’s spike, the sudden pressure and sensation must have been too much for their leader as he watched Optimus overload almost violently. 

==

The restraints holding him down snapped as Optimus roared through his overload. Nothing had ever felt like this. He was only dimly aware of his actions after his overload. He shook his head to clear his processor as he looked down. 

Optimus had Ratchet pinned to the wall, both of them covered in the fluids from his overload. He was venting sharply, as he pressed the medic hard into the cold wall of the medbay. There was pain in Ratchet’s optics, though Optimus could not be sure from what. 

He released the medic stepping back slowly, shaking his head as he spoke, his voice apologetic. “Ratchet.. I…”

He could see his trusted friend shaking and guilt washed over Optimus. He had asked Ratchet to continue, regardless of the dubious start, he had asked for this. He had been granted the most processor formatting overload of his existence and he had harmed the one that had given it to him.

==

Ratchet fought to remain upright. He was so close to overload, so very close. Watching Prime lose it like that was intoxicating. He could hear the guilt in his leader’s voice, but all he really wanted was release. He looked up at Optimus, his own optics flickering with his pent up desire.

He glanced away, looking at the broken restraints on the medical berth, their remains still dangling from Prime’s limbs. The sensor tube covered in lubricant lay in a wet splat on the floor. Prime’s spike bobbed slightly, still hard from the recent activity. It was all just too much.

Ratchet’s interface panel slipped open as his fully arouse spike slipped out, dripping with fluids. He was so close to release the cold air brushing against it almost sent him into overload right there. In a sudden moment of shyness he tried to cover himself with his hands, not sure how Optimus would react to this.

==

Surprise was an emotion that Optimus did not feel often. Having existed as long as he had, there was not much left to surprise him. However, since coming to earth, it had become rather common place. The humans never ceased to surprise him, he simply did not expect something like this from one of his own troops.

“Ratchet…” His voice deepened as he backed the medic up against the wall, his larger hands swatting the medics away from the spike he was trying to hide.

Grabbing the medic roughly Optimus lifted Ratchet and pushed him hard against the wall, looping the medics legs over his large shoulders. His battle mask snapped down and he took the entirety of Ratchets spike into his mouth feeling it brush against the internal components that made up his vocalizer. 

==

Ratchet almost off lined from the force of the overload that washed over him. His optics flickered off as his hips thrust forward once and hard. He was not sure what was going to happen when he was forced up against the wall, but this had not been anywhere on the list of possibilities.

His vocalizer shorted out from the scream that accompanied his overload. He could feel himself being moved slowly, gently. Something against his back, only he was laying down. Ratchet on lined his optics looking up at Optimus from the medical berth. There were things he knew he should say, but he couldn’t. 

“Prime..I…” Ratchet knew he had to explain, say something, anything, but for once words abandoned him.

==

Optimus smiled down at his medic and brushed his fingertips across his helm. This was a medical exam he would not forget. He could no more reprimand Ratchet than he could himself. Though he hoped that doctor/patient confidentiality covered these kinds of things, it was not something he wanted the others to know.

“Do I get a clean bill of health?” Prime asked, a hint of humor on in his voice.

“Not with that still covering your chest you don’t” Ratchet stated as he pointed to the mess covering Optimus.


End file.
